Convicted
by alexia-chan
Summary: Heero is an ex-felon turned criminal attorney. Duo Maxwell is his new charge. [yaoi, get-together, angst, crime, etc]
1. Saturday Morning Blues

convicted  
  
by alexia  
  
5:12 PM 12/14/2003  
  
warnings: AU, yaoi, 1x2x1, eventual lemon/lime/citrus thing.  
  
disclaimer: I don't own gundam wing, although like many others i wish i do.  
  
notes: Okay. This is the *third* time I've redone this chapter, simply because I don't like how it started. Please don't be mad? Well, I hope you enjoy it.  
  
--------------------  
  
When Heero Yuy was woken up at six in the morning on a Saturday, he was not pleased. He was even less pleased when the cheerful voice on the other end of the phone line informed him that he had to be at the train station in fifteen minutes to pick up his charge.  
  
When Heero asked what she was talking about, the too-cheerful-for-this-time-of-day voice informed him that he had signed up for a program in which former law-breakers, turned "good", took in young-but-just-out-of-jail kids in order to show them the error in their ways and get them "back on track".  
  
With a groan, Heero slammed the phone back into it's cradle, and flopped over in his bed. If he only had fifteen minutes to get there, he should really get moving. Of course, this was Heero's day off. This was the day that he should have been allowed to sleep until one in the afternoon, and then laze around the apartment in boxershorts watching wrestling and drinking Mike's Hard Lemonade. Right now, Heero Yuy was supposed to still be asleep. He was not supposed to be getting out of bed to throw on some clothing so he could go pick up a juvenile delinquent from the train station.  
  
But, of course, that's precisely what he was doing.  
  
----------  
  
By the time he got to his Jeep, he had gotten dressed, brushed his teeth, and had called the train station and learned, happily, that his charge's train was twenty minutes late. That gave him precisely enough time to stop at Starbucks for an iced mocha and a piece of lemon pound cake and still be there when the train pulls up.   
  
Unfortunately, fate seemed bent on heero not having his way that Saturday morning. "Hello-my-name-is-Relena-Welcome-to-Starbucks" definitely wasn't helping matters.  
  
"Um, I'm really sorry, sir... this Register doesn't seem to be working." Smacking her strawberry bubble gum, the blond punched a couple keys on the screen in front of her. She didn't even flinch under Heero's death glare. "Lemme get my manager to see what's wrong..."  
  
Ten minutes, a free coffee and frappuccino later, Heero was stuck behind a bright red SUV in an enormous traffic jam. You would think that at seven in the morning on a Saturday, traffic wouldn't be all that bad. Of course it is. He glared and beeped his horn angrily.  
  
He glared more.  
  
And beeped more.  
  
----------  
  
He was late. Not just a-couple-minutes-oh-I'm-so-sorry late, but a full half hour late. It'd be a miracle if his charge was still in the same country.   
  
Heero looked around, somewhat panicked. What if his charge had escaped as soon as he could? Heero knew that he'd do the same if it were him. Cold blue eyes swept the train station, picking up small details that an un-rushed person would probably miss. No, he was not looking for the young mother trying to settle her three kids down. Nor was he here for the group of punk kids sitting on the bench, probably waiting for another of their friends to join them for a concert.   
  
Finally, his eyes picked fell upon someone who could only be his unwanted-responsibility. A tall, skinny frame lay sprawled across an entire bench seat. A long ratty braid flopped onto the dusty floor as the man turned on his side, apparently asleep.  
  
When Heero walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder, though, the boy suddenly sat upright. Dull blue eyes glittered with surprise. Heero cleared his throat. "Heero. Heero Yuy."  
  
"Oh. Right. Duo Maxwell." Shaking his head and picking up his worn bag, Duo stood up and waited for Heero to lead the way.  
  
----------  
  
When they got the nifty little restaurant for breakfast, Duo had opened up a bit more, but not much. He was quiet, decent enough (although not really polite), and kept his attention on the book he had been reading. Tilting his head to catch the title of the book, Heero read "Oscar Wilde". Duo's hand was covering most of the binding, but the author's name was still visible.   
  
Heero didn't know who that was, other than the fact that he was a writer in the 1800's and got into trouble for having homosexual innuendos in his writs. Heero had been about to ask Duo what the book was when the waitress came with his scrambled eggs. Duo had ordered practically everything on the menu, but Heero didn't blame him. That crap they fed you in.. well, really *any* institution was just terrible.   
  
The two men ate their food in silence until Heero suddenly realized that he knew next to nothing about Duo. "How old are you?"  
  
The braided-man looked up, startled by Heero's voice. "Oh. Nineteen." He said, after a moment's hesitation.  
  
In the matter of five minutes, Heero learned that Duo was 19 years old, his birthday was in July, his parents were divorced and he had been convicted for hacking and drug possession (which he insisted that he hadn't done.) Duo's answers were all short and concise, the way Heero liked it. Duo, in turn, had only asked if they could pick some stuff up from his father's house. Heero agreed, albeit grudgingly. Sigh. All Heero had wanted to do when he woke up that morning, was to be lazy all day and not have to worry about anything.  
  
..........  
  
A shiny black jeep pulled up in front of a run-down apartment building. Duo sat in the car for a moment, looking nervous. "I'll be back out in a sec, OK?"  
  
With a nod from heero, he closed the car door and slouched over to the door. A few moments later, muffled shouts and fighting could be heard from inside the derelict structure. Duo flew out of the doorway, with a couple of bags thrown over his shoulder, clutching a box and a... cat carrier?  
  
Heero cursed to himself. He did not do well with animals. With a sigh, he resigned himself to his fate. 'Oh well," He thought, "It can't be that bad."  
  
Oh, Who was he kidding?  
  
..........  
  
"I, uh, I'm sorry about back there. MY dad... um.. He's kind of.." Duo started, looking out the window.  
  
"It's fine. I mean, I understand." Heero turned his head for a moment, to look at his charge, then focused his attention back on the road. They were almost to his apartment, It was twenty minutes after they had left.  
  
"No, I mean... I wouldn't have brought Mr.. Fitzgibbons except my step-mom hates him. We don't have to keep him, though. I mean, unless you want to. Which I can tell you don't." Duo muttered softly.   
  
"If you'd like to keep him it's fine. I'm just not going to look after him." Heero figured that he could be generous for once. It wouldn't kill him. Right?  
  
..........  
  
"Uh.. Do you mind if I catch a shower?" Duo asked quietly, dropping his bags carelessly onto the hardwood floor. Heero shook his head no, and went to find Duo some towels.   
  
After Heero had gotten out of jail, he had become a criminal attorney, hired by the state. He didn't get paid all that much, but it was enough to get him a pretty nice apartment with equally nice furnishings. He had hardwood floors all throughout the six-room apartment. The walls were painted white, as he had never gotten around to really decorating. The couches and chairs in the main room were black, with end tables that matched his dining room table. Steel and glass.   
  
His bathroom even had a black toilet, black countertops, and a large black whirlpool tub.   
  
A high-tech computer sat in his office on a large mahogany desk next to floor to ceiling windows. Heero was going to have to move that out to the main room for Duo, and probably password the computer.   
  
Heero's own room was very different from the rest of the apartment. Floor to ceiling length windows let sun shine on the white comforter of his steel-framed bed. Pictures lined the walls, mostly modern art, and white plush carpet covered the floor. Gold and silver candles were lined up on the headboard of the bed, next to a phone and a lamp. There was an empty picture frame on the floor, thrown there in a tantrum. The picture had been burned a few weeks ago in a rage of fury and hurt.  
  
Back to the present.  
  
"I have to start clearing out my office so you'll have a room. Later we can go out shopping to get another bed and a couple tables or something. I also need to go grocery shopping... There's not much here in the way of food, I'm afraid." Heero says, glancing at Duo, who was about to close the bathroom door.  
  
"Great. See you in a bit."  
  
....................  
  
all done. Is it as good as the original? 


	2. Sunday Distractions

convicted  
  
by alexia  
  
9:50 PM 12/15/2003  
  
warnings: AU, yaoi, 1x2x1, eventual lemon.  
  
disclaimer: i don't own gundam wing, although like many others i wish i do.  
  
notes: _ I'm sorry! I know, I really need to move on with the story. Blah. Well, here's part two! (grumble) (gives cookies to violet_eyes, kaori-chan, keiran, & psychobunny410)  
  
also: Just so nobody's confused, Duo is 19 years old, and Heero is about 25. Kind of a large age-gap type thing, but it works. (shrug)  
  
Also Also: I'm very, very, incredibly sick with the flu. If there are any spelling errors or grammar mistakes or huge plot holes or *anything*, please please please tell me! I've probably missed a couple, going back over it. I have no beta-reader right now, also, because... well because both of mine quit and I've been too lazy to look for another. (If anybody's interested... ^_^;;)  
  
....................  
  
Heero looked up over his desk to the doorway, clearly startled. While he'd been clearing out the second bedroom for the better part of the day, Duo had showered, changed clothing, and went down to the deli at the corner. Smiling at the still warm meatball sub held out to him by a long, spidery hand, Heero stood up and took the sandwich.   
  
"Do you.. I hope... I mean, I just guessed at what you'd like." Duo paused here, awkward. "I got you a Sobe." He finished, clearly not knowing what else to say.  
  
Heero smirked, he remembered that awkward stage of adolescence well. He supposed that Duo had never grown out of it. 'Probably because of his father.'  
  
"No, meatball is good. What flavour of Sobe?" After replying to the braided-man, Heero took a huge bite out of the sub. "This is great. Thanks."  
  
"Oh, uhh.. Green tea, I think." Duo nodded to himself, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Heero noted this, and how Duo was constantly fidgeting, always moving around. Perhaps it had something to do with being in jail, or his upbringing. He did not know much of anything when it came to Duo, so there was not much he could conclude.   
  
With a nod, Heero tried to brush past Duo in the doorway so as to get to the kitchen. 'Tried' being the key word. Duo, apparently not used to human contact, had attempted to get out of the way for the older man. Unsuccessfully, of course. They both stumbled and tripped, landing in a pile on the floor of tangled limbs.   
  
"Oh! I'm sorry... Are you.. alright?" Duo tried to help Heero up, but both fell back again, This time, Heero's body fell on top of Duo's with his face smushed into the other man's neck. Duo went rigid after a moment of disorientation, obviously not comfortable with the arrangement. Heero looked down at him, enjoying this far too much. He could smell his vanilla shampoo on Duo. It was mildly erotic. What was even better was the soft tickle of Duo's breath on the corner of his mouth. Wide amethyst eyes glared up at him, almost daring Heero to do anything.   
  
Heero stood up after a mild struggle, wondering just what the hell was wrong with himself. He muttered out "Sorry about that. Green tea is fine, thanks." and then sauntered into the living room on his way to the kitchen.  
  
Duo slowly got to his feet and followed after a moment's hesitation.  
  
..........  
  
The next evening, the two roommates sat across from each other on the couch, exhausted from a day of shopping in downtown Chicago. A hockey game was on, and Heero's attention was totally absorbed. Duo, sprawled all over the place, looked around the apartment and at Heero, not really interested in whatever was going on, on the TV. sports did not interest him in the least.   
  
The night before, Duo had slept on the couch. Both men had gone to sleep pretty late; they stayed up half the night to finish clearing away the office. They slept the morning away, and Heero had woken Duo up at noon. After a quick brunch and some coffee, Heero had decided that Duo needed some furniture.  
  
Instead of a bed, they got a couch. Heero had argued with Duo over it, but in the end, the younger man had insisted, "When I move out, you won't want an extra bed!". A dresser, a bedside table, a lamp, and a bookcase were also purchased. All were light wood, and rather inexpensive.   
  
"I think I might just go.. get ready for bed. Or finish putting my stuff away or something." And with that, Duo stood up and stalked down the hallway.  
  
A few seconds later, the TV was switched off, and Heero's footsteps sounded in the hall outside of Duo's room. "Hey, If you didn't want to watch that we could've done something else.."  
  
Duo glanced over to the older man in the archway, and placed a rack of CDs on the floor next to his bookcase. Mr. Fitzgibbons, his orange tabby, rubbed against his side and meowed. Duo swallowed and pet the insistent cat. "Well, You.. just seemed really into it,.. I guess,..." Duo fiddled with his braid and looked out the window. "It's no biggie. I've gotta finish up in here, anyways."   
  
"Ok. If you're sure..." Heero stood there for a moment longer, trying to think of something else to say. He finally just shrugged to himself and asked "Need any help?"   
  
"...Not really." came the quiet reply.  
  
"All right. I guess I'll be out there. Call if you need anything."  
  
Heero tried to watch the game again, but he just couldn't get into it. His attention strayed to the teenager in the other room. Why was Duo the way he was? Why had he done to get in trouble with the police in the first place? It had to have been something pretty bad, to land him in jail. Heero suddenly realized that he was a little bit too interested in this Duo Maxwell. And he was just a kid, for God's sake! It's not as if anything would happen, anyway. Right?  
  
For the rest of the night, Heero troubled over his attraction to the young delinquent.  
  
..........  
  
Gah. I'm sorry for the short chapter, but I fear that I'm not too good with writing longer ones. :/ I hope you enjoyed, anyhow. 


End file.
